


like you want me to kiss you

by rottedboy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, pearl and adore smoke weed and make out, thats the best i can give you i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottedboy/pseuds/rottedboy
Summary: I read the words "stop looking at me like that" and this came to me like magic.Pearl and Adore are smoking weed together and things get a little more heated than intended.





	like you want me to kiss you

" So, like, I'd always be going, "she thinks I'm ugly, she thinks I'm ugly." whenever you were talking to me, it was wild. " 

" Oh my god, girl, shut up. " 

Danny's laughter rang around the small hotel room the moment they saw Matt's reaction, a harsh roll of the eyes accompanied by a small smirk, only interrupted by the gradual stream of smoke that flooded from his lungs. 

The two had grown somewhat close over their time touring together, some might say when you force people into a bus for an extended period of time that you learn to put up with each other, but there was a genuine connection between them, or at least Danny thought so. If they didn't, Matt wouldn't be sitting across from them right now. 

They'd both been in town for a gig, and naturally, upon hearing this information, Danny had reached out to Matthew, offered some time together and a bowl to share. Who says no to weed? 

" I was going through some shit. " Matt coughed, offering the bong and lighter in his hands to his companion who sat almost shoulder to shoulder with him, just off letting their head rest against him. " You just happened to be on the receiving end. " 

Matt felt Danny shrug as they took the offer, mumbling; " I get it, you just fucking hate me. It's cool. " quickly before they pressed their lips to the mouthpiece, and Matt could still see the corner of their mouth turned up into a smile, indication of their joking manner.  
He didn't respond just yet, instead watched as Danny took the lighter to the bowl. Were they being slow on purpose? or was Matt just distracted? He couldn't pinpoint it. Danny soon shifted the bowl, inhaling deeply. He thought it was stupid, but for some reason, Matt found the way their eyes fluttered endearing. 

He'd been caught in his obvious observation, and Danny turned their head, unhesitant as they exhaled the smoke right into Matt's eyes. 

He shook his head some, batting at Danny who'd decided to shift closer in their attempts to annoy Matt, laughter erupting from their lips again as Matt pouted in their direction. 

" It's called revenge, Matty. " 

Matt found himself rolling his eyes again, though did not shy away from Danny as they got comfortable snuggling into his side, holding the bong between their thighs. " Matty? " 

" Yeah, Matty. Matthew. Matt. Matty. You gotta problem with it? "

" No, that's just not one you've used before. " 

" What can I say? I'm full of tricks. " Danny's hands had relocated, one gently gripping Matt's arm as their eyes redirected to the TV blaring something, not that either of them had paid any attention to what it was, it was mainly background noise. 

Matt considered asking for the bong, just for something to distract his hands with. He supposed, though, he'd had enough for the moment, and if Danny wanted to give it back they would. It was their's, anyway. Instead of reaching for it, he let his hand rest on their thigh. Touchy seemed to be long gone considering the other was almost making their way into his lap. 

" Just like on Halloween? " 

Danny almost keeled over, shaking their head as their gaze jumped back onto Matt, brows tilting up. They looked like they were either about to start laughing again or start crying, and they let out a strangled "Why?" to confirm their own confusion. Matt thought he was a comedic genius, but it was mainly the reaction from Danny that caused his own small fit of giggling. 

As Matt laughed, Danny couldn't help but stare. The way he pulled his head back slightly, his eyes dimly lighting up and his smile stretching across his cheeks, he was... precious. Danny would even border on adorable, and the only thing that interrupted their staring was their own slow blinks, even after Matt had settled down once more. 

Truth was, they'd been like this for a while. Whenever they took the opportunities to hang around each other so intimately it always seemed to end up with staring, admiration, on both of their parts. It hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them, though how was one meant to bring that up to a friend? Neither of them had made any moves due to their own sets of insecurities, and yet each time they caught each other's eye it seemed to cause more and more control to be lost. Or at least, that's the effect it had on Danny. Maybe it's what people called sexual tension? 

" Girl, hello? Did I break you? "

Danny shook their head slowly as Matt's hand cut off their view, lips parting to let out a soft "no." They'd been so mesmerized for a few moments there that it seemed almost like coming out of a dream.

For a moment, they were both silent, staring at each other and wrapped up in their own thoughts. Neither showed any signs of moving anytime soon until Matt spoke up, voice just as soft as Danny's own had been moments ago. In the buzzing of their mind, Danny might not have even known the words were real if they'd not been watching Matt's lips. 

" I don't hate you, by the way. Or think you're ugly. " 

Danny let out a breathe, just short of a laugh as they smiled, hand that was still planted on Matt's arm soothing up and down slowly. " It's chill, I'm past that point in my life. I'm over it. "

Matt let out an exasperated sigh, Danny's head falling against his shoulder again, this time facing towards him. " I was joking, bitch, I know you don't- if you did, you probably wouldn't be letting me snug the fuck out of you right now." They lifted their head up once more to poke their tongue out at him. 

Blue eyes honed in on their stupid expression, and he couldn't help but smile. " You're a dork. Maybe I'm just a cuddler. " 

" Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd let any fucking bitch just come and lay themselves all over you. " 

" You're doing it right now, aren't you? " 

Danny hollered loudly, hand coming down in a light slap against Matt's skin, not enough to cause any pain. " You're a fucking cunt! " 

" Takes one to know one. " 

They moved the bong from between their legs, setting it on the glass table in front of them before they playfully shoved Matt away, only to practically pull him onto them as they laid back, forcing him to sprawl out across the couch and over their body. Matt didn't say anything, instead gave them a questioning look, brows furrowed and lip jutting when he realized in the small scruffle Danny had managed to knock his hat off. 

The look was met with a grin, and even if Matt had been genuinely irked by the change in position it would've melted away with the look on their face. " Sorry, thought you said you were a cuddler? "

" I guess I can work with this. " 

The reply was half-hearted, and it was clear as to why. Matt was staring again, eyes falling half-lidded as pools of crystal blue seemed to melt into Danny's own soft green. Caught up in staring, Matt hardly noticed the words that Danny soon uttered, focused instead on the movements of their plush lips, which seemed so inviting now that they were tangled up in each other and ; 

" Stop looking at me like that. " 

" Huh? Looking at you like what? "

Matt knew he'd been staring the whole time they'd been together, but Danny had been staring too, and he was about to call them out for their hypocrisy before they cut him off by continuing. " Like you want me to kiss you. " 

So Danny had been the one to bring it up first. Matt shifted up, closer to Danny, and not once did he let their gaze separate. He was breathing considerably deeper now, watching Danny as they chewed on their bottom lip, brows furrowed. He could practically see the cogs turning in their mind, calculating, thinking over what they'd just said. Matt wondered if they'd already begun to regret it. 

That thought wasn't left to last long, he felt Danny's fingers card through his hair and push him down to meet them, only being stopped shy of their lips as they asked;  
" Do you want me to? " 

Matt didn't need to answer, instead finally breaking eye contact by letting his flutter shut and pressing forward to meet Danny's lips, it was a kiss the two of them quickly fell into. 

The hand that wasn't gently playing with his locks slid down to rest on Matt's hip, thumb rubbing circles against his concealed skin as Danny eagerly returned the kiss, tongue trailing across Matt's lips in almost an instant. 

Matt was happy to comply with Danny's silent request, opening his mouth and allowing for Danny to slip their tongue in, soon tangling the two writhing muscles together with equal amounts of enthusiasm from both parties. 

Matt groaned into the kiss as he felt Danny shift underneath him, rolling their hips up against him using their hand to guide his own down into the continuous, flowing movements. 

It was Danny who pulled away first, tongue swiping over their own kiss-swollen lips as they admired Matt, his lips parted and letting gentle pants through, his eyes opening once more to meet their own. Danny hadn't stopped their hips. 

" Stop looking at me like that. " Matt spoke, mockingly as he freely ground his hips down against Danny, hardly needing the guidance that they insisted on giving with their hard-pressed fingers. 

" Like what?~ " It was cooed back, and at that moment Danny seemed smug, up until Matt used a hand to draw them back again, their lips grazing against each other as he spoke. 

" Like you want to fuck me. " 

Matt could almost feel Danny's sharp inhale, grip on his hip tightening. 

" Only one way to fix that. "

**Author's Note:**

> they fucked  
> you can find me on tumblr @assholeadore


End file.
